


[Podfic] Of Sacraments and War

by dentalfloss



Series: Podfic Gathering Place read by Dentalfloss [2]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Reaper!Bones, Rebooted TOS Episode: Space Seed, podfic length 4 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalfloss/pseuds/dentalfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Grimm, now the Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise and a fairly likeable man named Leonard McCoy, is beginning to feel like a human again. Then the Enterprise encounters the SS Botany Bay, and events quickly spiral into chaos. The Reaper meets an opponent not unlike himself; except Khan believes the strong has an obligation to rule the weak, and the only way to stop Khan from commandeering the Enterprise is for John to balance on the edge between human and Other, without losing sight of what it means to be both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Of Sacraments and War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klmeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmeri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Sacraments and War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148858) by [klmeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmeri/pseuds/klmeri). 



> Big Thanks to KLMeri for writing this fantastic story! It combines two of my favourite Karl Urban roles into a single character and is one fantastic, action packed, angst-filled, friendship building whopper of a fic. If you are not familiar with the Reaper!Bones fandom then this is the perfect opportunity to learn alllll about it!!

**Title:** [Of Sacraments and War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1148858/chapters/2327944)  
 **Author:** [KLMeri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/klmeri/pseuds/klmeri)  
 **Reader:** [Dentalfloss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalfloss)  
 **Fandom:** Star Trek Alternate Original Series reboot, DOOM… Karl Urban?

**Characters:** John Grimm (McCoy), James T. Kirk, Spock, Khan Noonien Singh, crew of starship Enterprise  
 **Tags:** Action/Adventure, violence, Reaper!Bones, rebooted TOS episode: Space Seed  
 **Rating:** mature teens and older  
 **Length:** 4:05:00  
 **Summary:** John Grimm, now the Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise and a fairly likeable man named Leonard McCoy, is beginning to feel like a human again. Then the Enterprise encounters the SS Botany Bay, and events quickly spiral into chaos. The Reaper meets an opponent not unlike himself; except Khan believes the strong has an obligation to rule the weak, and the only way to stop Khan from commandeering the Enterprise is for John to balance on the edge between human and Other, without losing sight of what it means to be both.

 **Download** [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2sr387cds3yuv71/Of_Sacraments_and_War.m4b.zip)  
 **Download** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/36zes6g7sk4px8p/Of_Sacramants_And_War.mp3)  
 **Listen** [Here](http://mfi.re/listen/px13le44nb8nze4/Of_Sacraments_and_War_complete_copy.m4a)

Archive info [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/of-sacraments-and-war) Thank you Jinxy!!

 

Please Enjoy! And should you feel inclined Please leave feedback to KLMeri for writing this awesome fic!!

And if you felt like dropping a line my way I'd be glad to know how I did :)


End file.
